A computing device can execute instructions contained in application programs to perform various tasks. The application programs can make use of an operating system associated with the computing device by making requests for services (e.g., processor services, memory services) through a defined application program interface. However, in some examples, a failure of an application program, operating system, or hardware (e.g., hard disk) can cause the computing device to crash.